The use of reinforced fiber panels in trailers is well known. Generally, structural rail members surround the individual panel to provide support. The structural rail elements generally comprise somewhat "U" shaped members for receiving and supporting the panel. Large quantities of mechanical fasteners are generally used to secure the rail elements to the panel. The need for a large number of mechanical fasteners adds considerably to the cost of parts and labor in assembling the trailer.
Generally, a typical panel used in a trailer includes a plywood body having layers of woven glass, or other reinforcement material, on both surfaces. A decorative coating is generally put on the outer surface of the panel. A problem encountered in many prior art arrangements involving plywood panels is that water tends to leak between the panel and the support structures and reaches the core of the plywood body. This causes deterioration of the panel and requires a costly replacement procedure involving disassembly of a large number of mechanical parts and replacement of the panel.